Summertime Fun - An SK & TF2 Crossover
by FaithfulMegaman
Summary: It's a good day for everyone, as summer just arrived! Everyone, including the Spiral Gang, and the TF2 Mercs have planned a fun summer grill on mvm rottenburg! On the way there, however, our Spiral Gang has some strange stuff happening. See the travel from the eyes of the Spiral Gang as we travel to mvm rottenburg for a great summertime grill!
1. Setting Out

**The story had to be re-published due to characters wanting to be excluded. The new characters are:**

 **Glitch - Short for "Point-Blank Glitch". Extremely close friends with Sam.  
** **Sam - Short for "Samuel". Extremely close friends with Glitch.**

 **Since that is straightened up, let's get to the new, and redone story, shall we?**

* * *

 _Summertime Fun - A Spiral Knights & Team Fortress 2 Crossover_

"Summer is here!" shouted Glitch as he stepped outside. Summer day was here, as with midnight came the official start of summer. Everyone had planned a great summer grill on mvm_rottenburg, where the Spiral Gang and the TF2 Mercs could hang out, unbox a few coolers, grill some food, and have a knee-slappin' good time. "Boy, today is a good one!" exclaimed Sam, now awakened by the new summer sun. "You got everything packed?" said Sam, "I want to get there early so we can get a good spot" "Jeep's loaded and full of gas, we can depart anytime!" said Glitch, smiling, "Forty-eight coolers, two piles of keys, hot dogs, hot dog buns, four bags of chips, and a chilled cooler full of soda, water, juices, and more, all ready to go!" "Then let's go, chall we?" said Sam. With a quick nod from Glitch, the two went out to the readied Jeep, got in, and set out for Rottenburg.

* * *

 **This chapter is a prologue, so you can't really expect a super-long chapter as the first chapter. The next chapter will be a lot longer, I did a lot of writing to make the second chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying this journey so far, and I hope you all will love the second chapter, and the many more chapters to come! Until then, keep your hopes up for the second chapter, coming soon (as in REALLY soon, less than a few hours) to a computer screen near you!**


	2. Badlands Firefight

**I am horribly sorry for the absence. I really didn't notice how little I paid attention to the story! I will try to upload a bit more. For now, here is the long-awaited chapter 2, written in...uhh...June 2015? Damn, it HAS been a while...**

* * *

Riding along the road, Glitch rested his head and watched the world go by. His mind raced with adventures.

"It's funny how the world gives you such a sentimental feeling when viewed on the road, eh?" Glitch mentioned.

Sam looked back at Glitch, obviously agreeing. "I agree. The world has so many viewpoints we rarely notice..." He replied, "Our world really is quite the wonder."

The two drove on and watched the scenery. A relaxing drive.

Until what happened not too much later.

Glitch noticed a large plume of smoke from over a nearby plateau. "Sam, something's happening over there..." Glitch stated with worry.

Sam made no response.

"Sam?" Glitch called, now further worried, "What's up?"

No response.

Glitch turned his attention to the windshield. He almost immediately noticed why Sam wasn't responding.

Sam slammed his foot on the brake and steered as hard as possible. The Jeep nearly capsized.

Glitch and Sam looked out the window.

 _They had driven just a few yards near the Badlands Center Control Point._

What's worse, is that it was under contest.

BLU was losing their capture. RED was standing on the point with a Scout, Heavy, Soldier, and Medic.

Glitch and Sam tried to think of an escape method. While one was forming, their train of thought was interrupted by a loud 'clang' against the Jeep.

 _A RED Sniper had shot at them._

There were two possible options here. Either turn the Jeep around and leg it, possibly drawing the other REDs to the scene, or try to shield off the Sniper's shots until he runs out of ammo.

As they pondered frantically on what to do, they felt something weigh down the Jeep in the back. Something heavy.

 _Someone, or something, had climbed into the back of the Jeep._

Glitch froze solid. Sam reached into the glove compartment for his pocket pistol.

He found the pistol in question. He cocked it back, turned around, and quickly aimed it, pointing directly into the back. He spotted two faces. A BLU Medic, and a BLU Heavy.

Sam was about to pull the trigger, when a plead interrupted him.

 **"VAIT!"** the Blue Medic shouted. "VE ARE NOT ZE ENEMY! PLEASE, DON'T KILL US!"

Sam lowered his weapon, his finger still on the trigger. "Then what are you doing climbing into our Jeep!?"

Medic stuttered to get his response out. "Ve captured the RED base on Dustbowl. Now zey are angry! Zey vant us dead no matter what!"

Sam eased his trigger finger, still cautious nonetheless. "That doesn't tell us why you're trying to get into our Jeep!"

"Ve found this vehicle out here, and figured it vas our only escape route!" Medic explained.

Sam and Glitch looked at each other. Sam leaned in and whispered in Glitch's ear.

"Glitch, these two are obviously panic-striken...we need to get them out of here." He whispered.

Glitch nodded. "Alright, if needed...but I still don't really trust these guys..." He added.

Sam turned back around. "Alright, stay there. You two can come with us." He graciously announced. "But DO NOT try anything 'funny' with us, or it'll be the last thing you do." He warned.

"You mean much to us now." Heavy happily said.

Medic smiled. But not for long.

A rocket landed directly in front of the Jeep, the shockwave pushing the car back. Everyone jumped at the blast.

"Oh no, zey are onto us!" Medic exclaimed, panicking.

A RED Soldier walked into view. "Well look at what we have here. BLU scum trying to hitch a ride out of here?" He cockily concluded, "Looks like we have some maggots to crush!"

 **"SAM, LEG IT!"** Glitch yelled.

Sam hit the gas pedal at full force. The two sped off directly through the bridge, shattering the central Control Point.

The Announcer's voice filled the fields: **"Central Control Point Lost!"**

 _The entire RED team started chasing down the Jeep._

Thankfully, the duo managed to outrun them. The Jeep was far off before anyone could get a single hit.

 _But one man wasn't giving up._

"Someone's about to have a Really. Bad. Day." the RED Sniper muttered under his breath. He got in his Camper Van, and started it up.

 _The Duo was now soon to be under attack._

-1 Hour Later-

The sky had grown darker. Dusk was already here. Since the narrow escape from the Badlands, the party of four was grasping their chest from all that excitement.

"I thought we were goners..." Glitch said between breaths.

"I know right..." Sam said, much calmer.

Sam spotted a building in the distance. Lucky for them, a perfect place to restock. A 7-11.

"Hey, anyone wanna stop at that 7-11 up there? I think we could all use a breather."

Everyone held their hands high. Sam chuckled. "Alright, I'll pull in."

Sam drove the Jeep into the parking lot. He gave everyone a $20 bill each, and waited as they shopped.

They returned after what seemed like a forever. It was completely dark out by the time they were all done.

Looking at Sam, Glitch noticed he looked tired. He then had an idea. "Hey Sam, you look pretty tired. Why don't I take the wheel, and you get some rest?" He asked. "It looks like there's plenty of room for all three of you to rest back there."

Sam nodded and got out of the Jeep, and climbed into the back. Glitch started the Jeep back up, and drove out of the parking lot.

Before he went to sleep, Sam pulled out his journal, and started writing.

Dear Journal...

Another Day, more amazement. We had a really close encounter at the Badlands, but we just barely managed to get away without so much as a scratch. We even picked up two new people to go to the grill with, a BLU Medic and BLU Heavy. We just departed from the 7-11, so we're once again on our way to Rottenburg. I'll close it off for tonight. I'll write more tomorrow.

-Samuel

With the last word down, he closed the book, covered up, and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **Finally, the day you've all been waiting for! After a year of inactivity, it's finally here! I am so sorry for my absence! But yes, it's now here! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3 is currently in the works. I'll have it to you someday!**

 **...Hopefully.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Heavy, quit giving me that look.**

 **Yes, it will get here someday!**


End file.
